


Punishment

by saturni_stellis



Category: South Park RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: “You and I both know I could never legitimately kick your ass.”“Sure you could.” Trey shrugged before he smirked and added; “If I let you.”
Relationships: Trey Parker/Matt Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Trey is drunk. He’s wearing pink leather trousers. He’s a desperate Bottom and Matt is a hot Top. That’s all.

The drive home was always the worst. Once they were out of the cab, back on solid ground, they'd be back to normal, back to drinking...probably. Although by the way Trey's head hung out of the window, blonde hair whipping wildly in the wind as he screamed and swore at the road, Matt found that was looking less and less likely. He tried to stifle his laughter. The last thing he wanted to do now was encourage his friend who was already, judging by the guy's face, pissing the driver well and truly off. 

They came to a halt at some traffic lights, Trey's head lurching forward as if it wasn't even attached to his neck properly, before he brought it back into the car, leaning against the back of the seat and moaning loudly. His hair stood up as though he'd been electrocuted and Matt couldn't help the loud laugh that came after looking at it. 

“Dude, if you throw up in this car you've got the bill this time.” 

Trey shook his head and muttered a small “fuck you” before leaning forward and tapping on the glass that separated them from the exasperated driver. “Hey amigo, you think you can take those turns a little less sharply, my stomach's doing somersaults back here!” 

“Just a few more blocks boss.” the muffled voice responded as Matt pulled Trey back against the seat by his shoulder. 

“Oh shiiiiiit....” Trey said as his head lolled to the side again, pressing against the window frame. 

“Trey stop looking at the road it's just gonna make you more sick, look out the front window man.” 

Trey shook his head groaning dramatically as he let his head fall forward, out the window again, and Matt half worried about it coming clean off should the driver decide to mount the sidewalk a little too drastically. Now that would make an interesting headline...

They finally reached their apartment, and Trey nearly rolled out of the car onto to all fours. Matt threw the driver some twenty's – a rather generous tip for a five minute journey – and let himself out the same side as Trey, picking his friend up and guiding him over to the steps that led up to the entrance of their apartment. 

“You wanna sit down for a sec?” Matt asked as he managed to get Trey up straight. 

“Nah, I'm cool.” He looked anything but cool, Matt thought, surveying him in his black silk shirt that was half hanging off his body and his flushed face, wind smacked from the L.A midnight air. His hair was still all over the place, and as natural as anything, Matt outstretched his arm and patted it down, sweeping it away from his forehead and threading his fingers through the long locks pushing it back into place. 

Trey's eyes flickered closed a small smile appearing on his face as he hummed at Matt's hand in his hair. 

“Come on, let's go up.” Matt said, removing the hand from Trey's hair to take his arm, but Trey suddenly stilled, holding up a hand to stall him. In one swift movement he turned away from Matt and emptied the contents of his stomach into the flower bed. 

“Oh fuck...” Trey whimpered, before more came up, soiling the already ruined rose bed. 

Matt grimaced, but went forward anyway, rubbing a hand on Trey's back. 

After a few seconds and a few more retches, Trey came to stand back up turning round to face Matt, whose hand had somehow ended up on his waist. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze as Trey's watery eyes looked up at him helplessly. 

“How do I look?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

“Gorgeous.” Matt teased. 

“You know I actually feel a hell of a lot better.” 

“Sure you do.” Matt said as he led them both up the steps, taking his keys out at the same time. 

“I feel so good I could take another hit.” 

Matt raised his eyebrows as he opened the door, walking them through the lobby. To his own surprise, he hadn't let go of Trey's waist, and he realised Trey's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, most likely to keep him upright. 

“I don't know if that's such a good idea, do you?”

Trey fell into a fit of giggles and didn't stop until they reached their front door. “Thanks for taking care of me Mr Stone. You're the best boyfriend ever!” Trey said mockingly, using a voice a few octaves higher than in his own. 

When they were inside Trey went straight over to the kitchen sink and ran the water, hard enough for it to splash out of the bowl, bending down to let the water into his mouth directly from the tap, swishing it around and spitting it out, repeating the action a few times before cupping some in his hands and splashing his face. 

Matt went over to the fridge, grabbing two cans of Dr Pepper, before throwing one to Trey and watching him pop it open and take a large gulp. As Trey leant against the counter, he let out a loud burp before raising the can towards Matt. “Cheers.” 

Unable not to laugh at him Matt leant against the closed fridge and drank his drink, watching Trey for a few more moments, revelling at how well he managed to pull of that silk shirt and those ridiculous pink leather pants. 

“You feeling any better?” 

Trey nodded. “Yeah a million times better. What was with that fucking taxi driver, man!”

“Dude he was going like two miles an hour.” 

“Two miles my ass.” Trey said wobbling past him. 

“I should kick your ass.” Matt said smiling as he followed him. 

Trey turned and held up his fists playfully. “I'd like to see you try, bitch.” 

In any other situation Matt would know better to pick a fight with Trey, but in his current state, Matt knew he had the upper hand. Sure that was no reason to take advantage, but the way Trey bit his lip at him, the temptation was hard to resist. 

“You're in no state to fight me right now and you know it.”

Trey wiped a thumb over his nose and shifted his legs apart on the floor below him, bending his knees like a boxer, fists still clenched in front of him. “Come on bitch, put your hands on me, I dare ya.” 

“Trey, I'm putting you to bed.” 

Trey stood up straight, hands falling to his side, mouth falling open. “Aw!” he shouted, as Matt turned him round by his shoulders and led him to the bedroom. “You're no fun.” 

“Yeah well, you'll thank me tomorrow when we have to spend sixteen hours in the studio.” 

Trey huffed and puffed all the way into the bedroom but let himself be pushed by Matt until they were both standing at the foot of the bed. Trey turned round quickly whilst Matt still had a hold of his shoulders, bringing his head up dangerously close, their noses almost touching as he leant into him. 

“I was kinda looking forward to you kicking my ass.” he said softly, his eyes going big as he stared up at Matt, that sort of pleading look he only made on the rare occasion they found themselves in the situation they had yet to discuss like proper adults. 

“You and I both know I could never legitimately kick your ass.” 

“Sure you could.” Trey shrugged before he smirked and added; “If I let you.” 

There was a small pause as neither of them really knew what to say, or exactly what Trey meant, until Matt's hands let go of his shoulders. 

“Are you going to tuck me in?” Trey said, another smile tugging at his lips as he cocked his head to the side. 

Matt said nothing, just let out a small huff that was something between a laugh and a sigh, placing a hand on Trey's chest and pushing him so he fell back on to the bed. He watched as Trey shuffled up the mattress, sprawling himself out and spreading his legs, keeping his eyes fixated on Matt the whole time. Leaning his head to the side, his finger curled around one of the strands in his hair. 

“You should at least kiss me goodnight.” 

Matt stood at the foot of the bed staring down at Trey, splayed out on the bed like a Playgirl poster porno boy, the outline of his cock in those leather pants already forming a shape that was painfully obvious and made his own dick grow hard in his jeans. How did Trey manage to do that?

Chewing the inside of his mouth and trying to keep some composure, Matt instructed him to sit up. Resting his knees against the edge of the bed Matt brought his lips close to Trey's, the other man's mouth opening, ready for what he was sure was coming, but taking him by surprise Matt simply said against his mouth; “Turn around.” 

He could've almost sworn he saw Trey's eyes sparkle at the demand. He rolled over on command, getting himself on all fours as Matt took his waist in one hand, and tried not to think about how easy it was to get Trey into this position. 

With his other hand outstretched, he swept it up in the air and brought it back down with all the force he could muster against Trey's ass. The sound of skin against the leather tore through the room, piercing the silence. Trey's whole body shook forward as he wailed loudly, the surprise of it shocking him more than anything. 

“Oh fuck!” Trey shouted, as Matt smiled in satisfaction. “What did you do that for!?” 

“I'm kicking your ass the only way I know how, sweetie.” 

“Oh God.” Trey groaned, shivering as his head fell against the pillows, hips poised in the air as he practically pushed them back into Matt's lap. 

“Ripe for the taking, huh?” Matt said, raising his hand again and bringing it down in one sharp movement. When it made contact, the sound Trey made was unlike anything he'd ever heard. Matt's dick strained in his jeans, he didn't even think he'd ever be able to get this hard, the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream. But he felt as though he'd instantly sobered up the moment his hand came down on that peachy ass for the third time and Trey's whole body writhed against the mattress. 

“Jesus...” he said quietly, watching Trey tremble below him, looking and moaning like he was already getting fucked.

Matt brought himself further up on to the bed, kneeling behind Trey as both hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back against his own, rubbing against him, like some sort of treat for taking the punishment. 

Trey's muffled swearing against the pillows resonated in Matt's ears along with the sound of his palm against his leather covered ass again. He wondered if he'd be able to make Trey come like this. Dick hard in his pants, butt cheeks red raw from his hands, hips bruised from his fingers. The thought alone was enough to make Matt almost blow his load. 

He pushed Trey forward, so he was flat against the bed, rolling him over, the man surprisingly pliable under him, as he wasted no time in covering Trey's body with his own. 

“Did you enjoy your punishment?” Matt asked, lips against his yet again. He smelt the Dr Pepper on his breath, as Trey nodded his head, swallowing and unable to speak. This time he let Trey lean up for their mouths to meet, lips parting and tongues clashing in that somehow rehearsed way they'd managed to get down perfectly. 

Trey moaned into the kiss first, sucking Matt's bottom lip until he moaned too, hands coming up to get tangled in that mess of hair, pulling him down as Matt's whole mouth enveloped Trey's, sucking and biting and licking every inch of him. Trey's hips came up to writhe against his, legs stretching as far as the fabric of his pants would allow him. 

“You're just a little slut aren't you?” Matt whispered against his mouth, watching Trey's eyes roll back in his head again. “And you like hearing it too, don't you?” Trey nodded frantically, as Matt continued. “...how much of a dirty little slut you are? How much you want me to spank you and how much you want my dick in your ass.” 

Trey's mouth hung open, his whole body shuddering beneath him, hands tightening in his hair. 

“Jesus Christ Matt...”

For a second he wondered if he'd gone too far. Maybe the dirty talk was too much, but judging by the way Trey was writhing underneath him and moaning so loud he hoped the window was closed, he doubted it. 

Their lips locked again, the sound of their wet kissing filling the room between the muffled sighs and the sound of fabric against fabric. Trey's hands were everywhere all at once – Matt's hair, Matt's face, his chest, his back, his ass (pulling him down harder against his spread legs). And then his hand was wrapped around Matt's wrist, pulling the hand up to his lips, breaking their kiss to suck on his first two fingers. 

A memory of Trey's lips wrapped around his dick in that exact same manner some weeks ago after one too many beers on their couch had Matt biting his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood. Trey's eyes looked up to meet his as he spread saliva all over them, tongue licking the whole length of the digits, before guiding his hand down between his legs. 

Matt smirked, leaning back slightly and staring down at their hands. Those tight pink leather pants really left nothing to the imagination, and Trey's cock stood up against the fabric, looking fit to burst. He raised an eyebrow at Trey, mocking question. 

“What do you expect me to do with those?” 

Trey looked like a lost puppy, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Matt knew exactly what he wanted, but God he wanted to hear him say it. Anything to hear him beg for it. 

Trey's hand curled all but the two wet fingers on Matt's hand into his fist, turning his hand upright. Even the most frigid kid would've known what Trey was asking, but Matt wasn't going to budge. 

He brought his head back down so his mouth was against Trey's ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

With a small breath, Trey turned his head into Matt's, frizzy brown hair tickling his chin as he spoke the words. “I want your fingers in my ass.” 

Matt clasped his eyes closed, a moan stuck in his throat as he pressed his face against the side of Trey's face. “Take your pants off.” he commanded, the words barely able to escape his lips. 

Trey undid the pants with trembling hands, pushing them far enough down his thighs that he could bend his knees back whilst keeping them spread apart. Whilst Trey got into position under him, Matt wet his fingers some more with his own mouth, before sliding them past Trey's tight balls, walking the fingertips between his ass cheeks before he found that spot, and pushed against it slowly. 

Trey's whole body arched up, and he moaned so loud it vibrated Matt's ear drum. 

“Oh fuck!” he whimpered, voice higher than Matt had ever heard it. Doing anything to hear that sound again, Matt's fingers pushed forward, just about breaching his hole as he felt it quiver around his skin. It was only now Matt realised that weird urge gay guys had about having their dick buried in an ass. 

The thought of it had Matt's fingers pushing in a little deeper as Trey's body moved up the bed, and Matt had to adjust his hand to follow him. 

“You want them in all the way?” Matt said as their eyes met, Trey looking up at him, blinking like a lost deer in headlights. 

“Yeah...” he barely mouthed it, but Matt knew. 

Pushing Trey's trousers further down past his knees, he pushed his legs open a little wider and pushed his fingers in all the way. Leaning up on one elbow, Matt watched the beautiful sight below him, Trey's neck craning back against the pillow, shirt hanging open, hair wild as sweat stuck the dirty blonde locks to his forehead. His whole face flushed pink, lips wet, hanging open wide as Matt fucked him with his fingers, forcing them in as far as they could go. 

“Oh shit, I'm gonna come...”

Matt leant down again to get his face close, the words feeling too intimate to say out loud.

He dropped his voice and whispered in Trey's ear, “Come for me then, little slut.” 

“A-ah...!” Trey's hands came up to tangle in Matt's hair again as his whole body froze, and then he was tightening so hard around Matt's fingers he thought it might cut off the circulation. His whole body shook, his orgasm coming hard and fast as he moaned loudly, soaking his black shirt as he came against Matt's wrist. He rode it out for as long as he could, seeking out Matt's mouth with his own as Matt's fingers came out of his ass and he took Trey's dick in a fist tight grip, pulling him off until he thought nothing more could come out of him. Trey continued shivering for what felt like a lifetime. He panted and moaned like someone Matt only heard in porn. 

Matt's head was spinning from how turned on he was. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard in all his life. The state Trey was in right now, he was pretty sure he'd be jerking himself off in a few seconds to get that release, but as always, Trey never failed to surprise him. 

With Matt tonguing his mouth open again, Trey said against him in a jumble of words; “kinda wanna suck your dick...” 

He didn't need to ask twice. Matt slid to the foot of the bed once again, pulling Trey up with him, so he sat on the edge, looking appropriately sated and debauched- shirt covered in his own come, pink leather pants hanging open around his ankles. 

Mirroring his earlier gesture, Matt pulled Trey forward running his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and flattening it against his head. Meanwhile, Trey's weak fingers got busy with Matt's fly, pulling his jeans open, pushing them down over his hips. 

“Wow...” Trey whispered as Matt's dick stood up in front of him. He really was rock hard, beads of come already leaking from the tip. That first swipe of Trey's tongue had Matt clinging to his shoulders, trying to steady himself so his knees didn't buckle under him. All he wanted to do right now was fuck that mouth until Trey had tears in his eyes, but he also knew Trey was a precious little princess who would take things at his own pace. 

He let Trey take control of him, as Matt's thumb stroked his cheek tentatively, watching those lips wrap around the head of his cock. 

“Such a pretty little slut when you've got my dick in your mouth...” Matt said, and that earned him a hard suck, as he let the moan escape his throat. Unlike Trey, Matt groaned deep and hoarse. One hand massaged his shoulder as the other continued to rub small circles against Trey's cheek. 

“You like doing that? You like the taste of my dick on your tongue?” 

Trey's eyes shot up to look at Matt as he nodded taking him deeper. He was so god damn predictable, and Matt would've laughed if he wasn't so close to coming. His hips jerked forward as Trey sucked his cock like he was sucking a popsicle, and when the soft moan came with it, Matt exploded in Trey's mouth. 

“Fuck...fuck...” Matt pulled back, unsure whether Trey would make a fuss about having come in his mouth, but almost unsurprisingly Trey's hands came up to Matt's waist, holding him in place as he kept his mouth around him, taking him almost impossibly deeper, until Matt could come no more. Trey's lips slid slowly down the length of him, stained white as he pulled back let it dribbled down his chin. 

Matt cursed under his breath as he thumbed the semen at Trey's chin and pushed it back into his mouth. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Trey lazily licking and suckling on Matt's thumb as Matt's legs leant against the edge of the bed, dick hanging out his open jeans, inches from Trey's face. 

Trey swallowed, licking his lips, looking up at Matt and fluttering his eyelashes. “I think I'm ready for bed now.” 

This time Matt found the strength to laugh. He tucked himself back in his jeans, and pulled Trey's shirt over his head, throwing it on to the floor and pulling his pants fully off as Trey crawled back up on to the mattress. 

“Are you still gonna tuck me in?” he asked, the small smile back as Matt playfully pinched his thigh. 

Trey laughed as he pulled the duvet up around his naked body, Matt almost regretting that he didn't pull off all his clothes before they started all this. Next time...

“Let me get something to clean you up.” Matt said. “Are you gonna need a bucket or...” 

Trey rolled his eyes. “No!” 

By the time Matt came back from the bathroom with a towel, Trey was already fast asleep, snoring lightly into his pillow, mouth hanging open. Perhaps it was best. Knowing Trey, if he stayed up any longer, they might as well stay up all night. 

Matt removed all but his boxers and took it upon himself to crawl into Trey's bed beside him as they naturally slotted against each other. 

Tonight, it seemed, would just be another night Matt's bed wouldn't be slept in.


End file.
